steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Bialuuu/Kryształowa Paczka rozdział 4 "Misja ratunkowa"
Dwa dni później... Po udanej misji pięcioro Sfalerytów odpowiedzialnych za porwanie tubylców zostało posadzonych do aresztu. Chryzokola otworzyła pierwszą bańkę i wrzuciła klejnot do celi z polem siłowym. Klejnot Sfaleryt zaczął świecić, aż w końcu ze światła ukształtowała się sylwetka klejnotu. - Gdzie ja jestem, żądam natychmiastowych odpowiedzi! - warknęła Sfaleryt (ramię). Sfaleryt nosiła standardowy uniform w odcieniach żółtego z dekoltem w kształcie litery V. Nosiła brązowe spodnie i żółte buty. Jej klejnot znajdował się na prawym ramieniu, miał kształt sześciokąta i był w odcieniach żółci oraz nie posiadał fasety. Skóra Sfaleryt była ciemnożółta, a jej włosy, które miały kształt spłaszczonego rombu były żółte. - To nie ty tu zadajesz pytania. - odparła Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - Powiedz nam gdzie są porwani midesianie, teraz. - powiedziała Chryzokola. - Nie powiem wam nic wy rebelianckie grudy!!! - Zaraz zobaczymy kto tu jest grudą ty, ty... - wrzasnęła wkurzona Tęczowa Perła. - Spokojnie Perło... - uspokoiła ją Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - No dawaj Perło, wyłącz pole a się zabawimy! - Nic z niej nie wyciągniemy, chodźmy przesłuchać następną. - stwierdziła Chryzokola. - Uwolnijcie mnie, RAAAA!!! - krzyknęła Sfaleryt (ramię) i rzuciła się na pole siłowe, co spowodowało, że prysnęła. Chryzokola uwolniła drugą bańkę i uczyniła to samo co z pierwszą Sfaleryt. Klejnot drugiej Sfaleryt zaświecił się i wokół niego wytworzyło się ciało Sfaleryt (pępek). Sfaleryt nosiła ciemno żółtą bluzkę z żółtym trójkątem sięgającą do pępka, na którym znajdował się jej klejnot. Miała na sobie jasno żółte spodnie i ciemno żółte buty. Jej włosy miały ten sam kształt co włosy Sfaleryt (ramię), ale były nieco jaśniejsze. Klejnot znajdował się na pępku, miał taki sam kształt i był w jasnych odcieniach żółtego. - Gdzie ja jestem? Nie wiem co się dzieje. - powiedziała zaskoczona Sfaleryt (pępek). - Jesteś w celi, odbywa się przesłuchanie. - wyjaśniła jej Chryzokola. - Powiedz nam gdzie znajdują się porwani midesianie. - zapytała Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - Ja nie wiem, przysięgam! - Tak na pewno, to niemożliwe, że zapomniałaś! - Jeśli nam powiesz, wypuścimy cię. - powiedziała Chryzokola. - Ja naprawdę nic nie wiem, zostawcie mnie! - krzyknęła Sfaleryt (pępek), po czym usiadła przy ścianie i udawała płacz. - Przesłuchiwanie jej to strata czasu. - stwierdziła Tęczowa Perła. Klejnoty poszły do trzeciej celi by zacząć przesłuchiwać kolejny Sfaleryt. Sfaleryt (pępek) spoglądała czy nikt jej nie obserwuje i jak upewniła się, że nikt na nią nie patrzy wykonała swój taniec zwycięstwa. Tymczasem bohaterowie przesłuchali Sfaleryt (nóżkę) i Sfaleryt (plecy). Nóżka udawała, że nie wie co się stało, a Sfaleryt (plecy) nie odezwała się ani słowem. - Oby ta nam coś powiedziała. - powiedziała znudzona Chryzokola, następnie ziewnęła. Chryzokola otworzyła bańkę, wrzuciła klejnot do celi i włączyła pole siłowe. Po chwili Sfaleryt przyjęła swoją formę. Miała na sobie uniform w odcieniach żółci, nosiła ciemno żółte spodnie i jasno żółte buty. Jej włosy miały kształt spłaszczonego trójkąta i były jasno żółte. Jej skóra miała nieco jaśniejszy kolor od włosów. Jej klejnot znajdował się na prawej piersi, miał kształt sześciokąta. Był w odcieniach żółtego i nie miał fasety. - O jestem w celi. - stwierdziła Sfaleryt. - A wy pewnie jesteście rebeliantami. - Tak to my we własnej osobie. Teraz powiedz nam gdzie znajdują się porwani midesianie. - zapytała Chryzokola. - Mogę wam powiedzieć, ale chce coś w zamian. - Wreszcie skończymy to przesłuchanie, czego chcesz? - zapytała Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - Chcę, żebyście mnie uwolnili, oraz chcę dołączyć do was. Przyda wam się moja pomoc. - Zaraz co?! Dlaczego chcesz do nas dołączyć i czemu mamy ci wierzyć? - powiedziała zdziwiona Tęczowa Perła. - Ja nie nadaje się do bycia szpiegiem. Nienawidzę oszukiwać innych, po prostu nie mogę tego znieść. Zawsze po każdej misji czuje się jakbym, nie mogę opisać tego uczucia. Szczególnie nienawidzę misji, w których muszę kogoś porwać. Nie jestem wstanie myśleć jakie tortury przeżywają istoty zniewolone przez GDI. Chcę to zmienić, przynajmniej zrobię jedyną dobrą rzecz w moim życiu. - Jestem zaskoczona, musimy to przemyśleć. - odpowiedziała jej Chryzokola. Bohaterowie wyszli z brygu i rozpoczęli szybką naradę. - Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy jej zaufać. - Zgadzam się z Chryzokolą, dajmy jej szansę. - odparła Tęczowa Perła. - Nie jestem pewna, ale możemy spróbować. Klejnoty wróciły do brygu. - Więc co robimy? - zapytała Sfaleryt. - Wykonamy twoją prośbę, ale najpierw ty powiedz nam gdzie są midesianie. - powiedziała Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - Słuchajcie mnie uważnie. Na końcu tego układu na jednym z księżyców lodowego olbrzyma znajduje się placówka, w której przetrzymywani są midesianie. Pomogę wam przeprowadzić akcję ratunkową, ale musicie mnie uwolnić. Chryzokola podeszła do panelu na środku pomieszczenia i opuściła pole siłowe. Sfaleryt wyszła z celi. - Muszę pilnie porozmawiać z Zieloną Awenturyn o planie misji ratunkowej. Wiecie gdzie ona jest? - zapytała Sfaleryt. - Pewnie siedzi w swoim pokoju, zaprowadzimy cię do niej. - powiedziała Tęczowa Perła. Klejnoty wsiadły do windy i pojechały na pierwsze piętro, następnie winda zatrzymała się. Klejnoty wyszły z windy i podeszła do drzwi na końcu pomieszczenia. Chryzokola dotknęła zielonej kropki a ta zatrzymała się. Po paru sekundach drzwi otworzyły się. Pokój Zielonej Awenturyn był przepiękny. Zielona siedziała na biurku przy jeziorze, do którego wpadało kilkanaście wodospadów. Za niektórymi wodospadami znajdowały się jaskinie, jednak z tej odległości nie dało się zobaczyć co w nich się znajdowało. Dookoła rozchodził się dźwięk szumu wody i śpiewu ptaków. - Witajcie! W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytała Zielona Awenturyn. - Jedna ze Sfalerytów chce z tobą porozmawiać i chce do nas dołączyć, oto ona! - odpowiedziała jej Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - Miło cię poznać Sfaleryt. - powiedziała Zielona Awenturyn. - Możecie nas teraz zostawić? - Tak, oczywiście! - przytaknęła Chryzokola, po czym drzwi się otwarły i klejnoty opuścił pokój. - Więc o co chodzi Sfaleryt? - Mam plan na zorganizowanie misji ratunkowej porwanych midesian. Mam kontynuować? - Tak, mów dalej, jestem zainteresowana. - Midesianie są przetrzymywani w placówce na jednym z księżyców 12 planety tego systemu. Placówka jest strzeżona przez pięć krążowników klasy Nova. Budynek jest otoczony osłoną i jest dezaktywowana tylko wtedy, gdy przychodzi dostawa. Macie jakiś transportowiec? - zapytała Sfaleryt. - Tak mamy, możemy użyć jednego. - To dobrze, ja będę grać rolę Nefrytu. Ty i Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn będziecie moimi strażnikami, Tęczowa Perła będzie udawać moją perłę, a Chryzokola zostanie na statku i prześle nas na pokład jak misja się skończy. Tęczowa Perła i Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn pójdą do klatek i przypną wzmacniacze namiaru na tylu midesianów ilu się da. Jak przez komunikator dadzą nam znać, że wykonali swoją część zadania, my udajemy się do maszynowni i uszkadzamy główne reaktory. Chryzokola przesyła wszystkich na statek i uciekamy. - Ten plan może się udać. - stwierdziła Zielona Awenturyn. - Gratulacje, weźmiesz udział w swojej pierwszej misji. Dzień później… Transportowiec wystartował i leciał w kierunku planety Mides 12. Transportowiec miał kształt prostokąta, do którego przyczepione były ładownie w kształcie sześcianów. Po 5 minutach transportowiec dotarł na księżyc z placówką. Księżyc planety Mides 12 był w kolorze pomarańczowo-czerwonym i jasnobrązowym. Na księżycu można było zobaczyć wiele kraterów od uderzeń meteorytów. Lodowy olbrzym był w odcieniach niebieskiego z fioletową poświatą i posiadał także pierścienie. - Zbliżamy się do księżyca, to klasa F. Atmosfera składa się w 100% z neonu. Planeta to lodowy olbrzym, jego atmosfera składa się w 93.3% z wodoru i helu w 6.74%. - powiedziała Sfaleryt. Koło księżyca krążyło pięć krążowników w kształcie deltoidów. Krążowniki były w odcieniach jasnego niebieskiego. Jeden z nich wywołał transportowiec. - Tu Akwamaryn, kapitan statku ISS- Aquarius. Proszę podać powód przylotu. Sfaleryt zmieniła swój głos na głos Nefrytu. - Tu Nefryt, mamy dostawę midesian i musimy ich dostarczyć. Proszę o pozwolenia na dokowanie w placówce. - Pozwolenie udzielone, możecie lecieć dalej. Połączenie zerwało się, a transportowiec zadokował. Klejnoty oprócz Chryzokoli wyszły z frachtowca. Tęczowa Perła i Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn poszły w kierunku klatek, a Zielona Awenturyn i Sfaleryt do centrum dowodzenia. Brzoskwiniowa i Perła mijały korytarze, aż w końcu natrafiły na zielone sześciokątne drzwi, z jasno zielonym rombem na środku. Przy drzwiach stały dwa Zielone Kwarce. Obydwa kwarce posiadały typową sylwetkę kwarcu, nosiły uniformy z dekoltem w kształcie litery V w kolorach zielonych. Jeden z nich miał klejnot na lewym ramieniu, a drugi na nosie. Klejnoty miały kształt koła, posiadały fasetę o kształcie owalu i były w odcieniach zielonego. - Czego chcesz?! - zapytała Zielona Kwarc (nos). - Mamy dostawę midesian i musimy uzgodnić parę rzeczy z tutejszymi naukowcami. Wiecie podstawowe procedury. - odpowiedziała im Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. Dwa kwarce przez chwilę zamilkły, aż w końcu podjęły decyzję. - Możecie wejść! - oznajmiła Zielona Kwarc (ramię), przy okazji otwierając drzwi. Drzwi się otworzyły i bohaterowie szli dalej. Korytarz prowadził do dwóch drzwi. Za pierwszymi drzwiami znajdowała się sala ze sztucznie wyhodowanymi midesianami. Istoty były umieszczone w specjalnych komorach, które nadzorowali tutejsi biolodzy i genetycy. W drugich drzwiach znajdowały się klatki z porwanymi i w pełni wyhodowanymi midesianami. Brzoskwiniowa i Tęczowa Perła przeszły przez drzwi. Za nimi znajdowało się ogromne pomieszczenie z celami. W każdej z nich siedział jeden midesianin. W pomieszczeniu przebywała tylko Limonkowy Agat, która obecnie pracowała przy konsoli. Tęczowa Perła podeszła do Agat i za pomocą tej samej konsoli wyłączyła kamery. - Co ty robisz?! - krzyknęła zdziwiona Limonkowa Agat. - A nic, wciskam sobie guziczki. Perła szybko wyjęła ze swojego klejnotu miecz i wbiła go w brzuch Agat, która po chwili prysnęła, następnie Tęczowa Perła zabańkowała ją. - Kim jesteście? - zapytał jeden z midesianów. - Zawieziemy was z powrotem na waszą planetę. - wyjaśniła mu Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. Pola siłowe w celach zniknęły i więźniowie zaczęli wychodzić. Brzoskwiniowa i Tęczowa Perła zaczęły przypinać im wzmacniacze namiaru. Perła skontaktowała się z Zieloną Awenturyn i Chryzokolą. - Perła do Sfaleryt, słyszycie mnie? - Tu Sfaleryt, słyszę cię! Wykonaliście zadanie? - Tak, możecie zaczynać! Bez odbioru. Zielona Awenturyn i Sfaleryt przeszły przez drzwi do centrum dowodzenia. Sfaleryt użyła swojej elektrokinezy i wystrzeliła serię błyskawic w klejnoty znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu, każde z nich zostało zdestabilizowane. Zielona Awenturyn podeszła do jednej z konsol i wyłączyła osłony stacji. - Zielona Awenturyn do Chryzokoli, prześlij nas! - Czekajcie na przesył… Chryzokola przesłała wszystkich na transportowiec, po czym wystartowała. Wszystkie krążowniki poleciały za transportowcem, na szczęście Chryzokola w ostatniej chwili weszła w warp i zgubiła statki GDI. Poprzedni Następny Galeria Peach aventurine 2.0.png.png|Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn Rainbow pearl rebellion.png|Tęczowa Perła chrysocolla_rebellion.png|Chryzokola sphalerite_gemulus.png|Sfaleryt (ta, która dołączyła do rebelii) scr00032.jpg|Mides 12 scr00034.jpg|Księżyc planety Mides 12 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach